Once In A Lifetime
by RomeoJuliet713
Summary: After hours and hours of searching, she's bloody and weak and bruised, Lydia finally found Stiles, in an abandoned warehouse in a cage. Stiles stares at her like he has ever since he's lost his memories of the past two years. Likes it not real that she's there, saving him. And it breaks her heart that he actually believes she wouldn't risk her life to save him.
**Important: Listen to Once In A Lifetime by Landon Austin on repeat while reading this. It fits so well. It's actually kinda what inspired me to write this, so yeah. Thanks for reading, loves, I hope you enjoy. :D**

 **Oh, and quick disclaimer before I forget: I don't own the right to Teen Wolf or it's characters. Anyway, enjoy. And again, thanks for reading, loves. :D**

After hours and hours of searching, she's bloody and weak and bruised, Lydia finally found Stiles, in an abandoned warehouse in a cage. She fumbles with the keys and unlocks it, Stiles stares at her like he has ever since he's lost his memories of the past two years. Like this is some kind of dream. Likes it not real that she's there, saving him. And it breaks her heart that he actually believes she doesn't care about him enough to risk her life to save him because she would rather die than lose him. And he has no clue.

"Why?" Stiles wonders, voice soft and confused.

It's a simple question, really it is, but it hurts her on another level because after everything they've been through he's become _her_ person. The person who she runs to when she needs comfort. The person who she knows will love her forever. But right now he doesn't remember any of it.

"Because…." She helps him up and he wobbles a little before finding his balance.

Lydia brushes her tiny fingers against his bruised face, he winces in pain. She chews on her bottom lip. "Do you- do you still….?" She asks, unable to find the words to complete her thoughts.

His eyes focus behind her, noticing Scott and four faces he didn't recognize.

"Stiles?"

The memory of watching Lydia and Jackson in the same warehouse admitting they still love each other came rushing back to him. His features fall to that of sadness.

"Stiles, do you- do you still….?"

Confusion wanders into his eyes as they meet her green eyes. Is he forgetting something? Last he knew, Lydia ran off with Jackson and went right back to ignoring him. So, why is-

Everything came flooding back. _Everything_. From him trying to talk to Lydia after Scott got bit to her coming to him when she was crying. From her stopping his panic attack with a kiss to her choosing Aiden over him to him waking up on the floor in school after the nogitsune died. From her not knowing he saved her at winter formal to her saying "Stiles saved me" while lying in her mother's arms. From dancing with her for the first time to them studying together countless times these last few months, flirting a little, even. It all rushed back to him with just the touch of her soft fingers brushing gently against his thin, chapped lips.

His warm, coppery eyes meet hers with the softest, most loving look he's ever given her. Lydia feels her heart melt in the palm of his hands.

Stiles reaches out to touch Lydia's cheek, dusting her skin with the warmth of his fingers.

"Yes, Lydia, I'll spend my whole life loving you because I know the chance of us actually still both being alive is so slim, and yet, here we both are, standing here _together_. And no matter how many guys you date or how many girls I date, I'll _always_ be taken back by your beauty and not just physical beauty, either, you're the most beautiful girl in the world….you're so selfless and brave and intelligent and it's been amazing watching you grow as a person these last two years. I never want to let that slip away. You take my breath away, Lydia, you always have. And I'm also pretty sure….that you're my once in a lifetime." By the time he finishes, there's a few tears slipping down his cheeks, but not out of sadness, just out his overwhelming love for Lydia.

And Lydia's eyes scream that she loves him. There's so much adoration in them it's honestly really overwhelming to both her and Stiles.

She closes the gap between with such a passionate desperation that she didn't even know existed. It felt like she imagined a lightening strike would feel like when their lips crash together. There's electricity in the air, flowing directly through them. It's almost magical.

Stiles can't help but let all of his love for this one girl, the love that's consumed him since third grade flow through the kiss. One of his hands make their way into her once perfectly curled strawberry blond locks, now very messy fiery waves. And the other stays on her face, pulling her closer, not that it's actually possible to be any closer to her, but he tries, anyway. He's so desperate to be as close to her as possible. So, so _desperate_ that it's driving him crazy.

Lydia notes that the kiss is raw passion and desire. She doesn't quite understand how she waited this long to kiss him again. She can feel his love for her coursing through their lips. It's nothing like their first kiss or any other kiss she's ever experienced, for that matter. It's uniquely them. It's perfect.

Her hands fall around the back his neck as the kiss cools down because they're both out breath, but they can't stop, they don't want let the space between widen ever again. Neither of them open their eyes until their breathing has returned to normal, they don't want to be reminded of the harsh reality after that dream-like moment they just shared. But when their eyes do eventually open, there's still a dreamy look to them, it's a combination of love, happiness, adoration, and magic. That's the only way Lydia can describe it.


End file.
